mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Cathouse
Cathouse is a mission in Joe's Adventures. This mission is given by Eddie Scarpa. Walkthrough This is the final mission in Joe's Adventures and it's a nice long one, so this walkthrough is just going to cover the essentials. Before you begin remember what Harry's mom always says, you can never have too much ammo, so heed her advice and stock up first. Playboy magazine #18 is located here. Walk through the Garden of Eden, when you get to the back room with Eddie's and Carlo a cutscene will play and you'll learn that Rocco is attempting to take control of the Falcon operation by ambushing its top leadership there at the cathouse. Now it's up to Joe to stop him. This is your standard Mafia II firefight so staying in cover and moving ahead slowly is the plan. Begin killing off Rocco's Crew and as you proceed forward you'll reach the dressing room and Eddie will ask if you want the stage (left) or the door (right), they're both about equal so pick one and move ahead. Once you've cleared that area there's a sandwich behind the bar next to the cash register if you need some health, then continue down the hallway killing the last of Rocco's crew. When you near the exit a cutscene will show Eddie and Joe leave to follow Rocco to the Empire Bay Construction Co. and you'll receive the Mind the Goods achievement. From here on out you're on your own, Eddie will be covering the front door "in case any more guys show up" from inside his car. When you regain control immediately take cover by the crate ahead. You have a lot of enemy on both the ground level and above so take your time through here. Take out all the ones you can get from here, then move to the other side and get the ones above. When you get to the upper level watch out for the guy on the stairs in the back, he's got a shotgun and he'll kill you quick if you're careless. Once this first areas clear gather up any ammo you need, there's also some grenades on the cement bags just before the stairs, and when you're ready approach the stairway. There's a guy above who'll open fire, there's also a bright floodlight blinding your view of him. On the first landing you should see a glowing power box on the wall, shoot that to take out the light, then when he stops to reload move to the side and kill him. At the top of the stairs there's another guy with a shotgun so move up slowly and be ready for him. Once you get on that level there will be a sandwich on a pallet of blocks just ahead if you need health. Clear this floor then make your way up several flights of stairs. As you near the top another enemy will open fire spraying bullets as before, do the same here and when he stops to reload move to take him out. Playboy magazine #19 is located here. Work through this level and when you near the end you will see Rocco tell a couple of his crew to take you down, notice that these guys are wearing bullet proof vests. From here on out they'll be a whole lot harder to kill. Try to get head shots when you can, they go down a lot faster. Just before you go up the next set of stairs there will be a sandwich on the right. Half way up these stairs you will get a much needed checkpoint save. Proceed very slowly from here, these guys can take you out with one shot, even with full health. When you finally get to the end of this level head up one last set of stairs and the final cutscene will play showing Joe finish off Rocco, afterward you will receive the Same Shirt Different Day achievement. Trivia *In the final cutscene, Carlo Falcone and Alberto Clemente are in the wrong places, it should be Carlo that enters with Joe and Eddie and Alberto who greets them at the bar, as Freddy's Bar is owned by Clemente, not Falcone. Gallery Cathouse 1.jpg Cathouse 2.jpg Cathouse 3.png Cathouse 4.jpg Cathouse 5.jpg Cathouse 6.jpg es:Burdel Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Missions in Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay